Crocker Family/Transcript
Before the revolving line of credit Announcer:Tonight on Supernanny Stella visit Crocker Family Submission Reel Arrival Observation Begins Stella:As I Begin when Erin was watching TV,But Mum is already had enough Sarah:Chose a Different Activity now Erin:IM WATCHING DOC MCSTUFFINSSSSSS Sarah:Im Very Sorry you have to play Erin;No Turns the TV Off and Erin Hits Her Sarah:Im Your Mummy and don't hit me Puts Erins Cinderella Doll in Toy Jail Sarah:Its time to do different activity now like read a book Erin:I WANNA KEEP ON WATCHING DOC MCSTUFFINSSSSSSSSSSS Ben:She does that alot Stella:Yeah Sarah:Knock it off Erin,No Doc McStuffins for the rest of the day,Understood Minutes Later,Erin is playing with her Disney princess dolls Sarah: That's a good girl, keep playing with your dollies, sweetie. Naptime Stella:After Lunch,Mum wanted to put Erin down for a Nap but Erin is on her IPad Listening to Harry Potter music Through her Disney Princess Headphones Sarah:Erin,Darling its time to take your nap now Erin:Nooooooo Sarah:Please Take your Headphones off,Charge your ipad and you gonna take a nap Erin:No Minutes Later Sarah:If You Stay in bed ill get you a sippy cup,Ok stay in bed for a minute Escapes she turns the tv on and starts watching Beauty and The Beast on TV Sarah:No We are not watching TV,so you having a sleep turns the TV off is playing his 3Ds and Ben is watching Star Wars:The Force Awakens on TV Takes Erin's Beauty and The Beast DVD away Observation Continues Stella:Later on Paul Came Home Paul:Hi Stella Stella:Nice Meeting You Sarah:Im Gonna Make the Dinner is on her IPad,Ben is on his Laptop and Arron is playing his Wii U Erin:(Singing The Glow)When You Feel Like youre ready to go Ben:Shut Up Aaron:You Sang that song at least 20 Times Stella:And During Dinner Ben:I Wanna put mash on my ears because she is listen to Harry Potter again Paul:No That's Lame Sarah:No That's Absolute Silly Boys Bedtime Stella:When the Boys are ready for bed,But Erin wanted to watch a movie Erin:MUMMY I WANT TO WATCH TANGLEEEEEDDDDDD Sarah:No You got Pre School in the Morning, you can watch tangled after preschool tomorrow Erin:No I Havent I wanted to watch Tangled Paul:Knock it off so lie down or else you will lose one of the Princess dolls,Ok Stella:And then Erin gets the message and mum Gives her a Sippy Cup Parents Meeting HouseRules/Reward Chart Naughty Cube Stella:After Laying down the rules,When the Family Decided to wash the Van but Erin wants to watch The Tweenies Paul:Get your Sticks Boys and wash,Erin you are going to wash the van Erin:NOT NOW IM WATCHING THE TWEENIES SO GET AWAY FROM ME, you filthy evil witch Paul:Hey,Turn off the TV and get shoes on and Help Out Erin: I'd Like to do that But IM WATCHING Tweenies, you evil witch! Paul:Come On Erin Erin:Im not washing the van I'm watching Tweenies Stella:Id Like to give you a warning if she doesn't listen,She have to do Discipline Paul:If You don't turn the TV off and help us you gonna go to the Naughty Cube,Ok Erin:BACK the f*** OFF AND LET ME WATCH TWEENIES (scratches Paul) Paul:That's it Naughty Cube Turns the TV and Dvd Player off Paul:I Want you to stay in this cube for 4 Minutes and give me your Kind Repect,Young Lady, I am Sick of this SmartMouthing Puts Erins Disney Doc Mcstuffins Sticker Book in Toy Jail Escapes to her Bedroom and begins watching one of her Sofia The First DVDs Sarah:No Uh Uh We are not watching Sofia the First,You Have to do your Discipline Takes out of her Sofia the first DVD,Drags her downstairs puts her back on the naughty cube Sarah:So Your time starts again Erin: Don't CARE, Sarah! Sarah: This is not a game takes Erin's Cinderella Costume in Toy Jail Sarah:Sorry, you made your own choice to watch Tweenies and not wash the Van Paul:You Have to stay Punished until your 5 Minutes is up Minutes Later Sarah:Lunch Erin:I Want My Lunch, you evil witch! Gimmie!! Gimmie, Gimmie, Gimmie! Sarah:No Eating Naughty Cube and I'm gonna restart with stop watch takes Erin's Candyland Board Game hits Sarah in the private area Vandal disposal Coming Up on Supernanny Naughty Cube(Part 2) Sarah:No Eating Naughty Cube and I'm gonna restart with Stop watch I'm gonna extended to 20 Minutes Erin:DONT MAKE ME SIT THERE FOR 20 MINUTES, you evil witch Sarah:No I'm Sorry,Stay here Takes Erins Olafs Frozen Adventure Elsa Doll and put its in Toy Jail Paul:Thats what you get for not washing the Van,Ok Erin:Stupid Naughty Cube I HATE THIS NAUGHTY CUBBBEEEE Paul:If You wasn't washing the Van so you have to stay until 20 minutes and mummy put a extra time to make up for the time you lost due to watching Tweenies not washing the van Erin:Ill never wanna do that Job Anyway, evil witch Puts Erin's Sofia The First costume in Toy Jail Stella:Another 20 Minutes Later,Erin Given in and do her 20 Minutes on the Naughty Cube Paul:You Been placed her for refusing to wash the van and I will like to say sorry Erin:Sorry Paul:Thank You Goodbye Sippy Cup Stella:I Know Erin Had her Obsession with her Sippy cup so I will be a right time to get rid of them and swap them for a big girl cup Sarah:You Know,You Gonna listen carefully,Stella told me that you don't need the sippy cup anymore Paul:What Mummy is gonna give you something which youre going to like it,I Don't want you to be disappointed Sarah:This for you to look at Stella:When Mum showed Erin her New Cup and shes is not having it Erin:NO MUMMY I DONT WANT IT I WANNA KEEP MY SIPPY CUP Sarah:Look Its Minnie Mouse,You Like Minnie Mouse do you Erin:NO I DONT I WANA KEEP MY SIPPY CUP NOT THAT Sarah:No Uh Uh Sorry,You are done with Sippy Cup Now Erin:Fine ill keep my Sippy Cup Paul:No,Mum can you get her sippy cup Sarah:Ok is crying and screaming Sarah:Eri..... Erin:IM KEEPING MY SIPPY CUP,I HATE MY NEW BOTTTTLLLLLLLLEEEEEE Sarah:You are a Big Girl now and you don't need them anymore,Ok,Its time for your Big Girl Cup,Ok,Please Deal with It Erin:NO I DONT WANNA DEAL WITH IT (hits Sarah) Sarah:Thats it Naughty Cube Puts Erin on the Naughty Cube Sarah:Stay here for 3 Minutes,You are a Big Girl,You need to deal your big girl Puts Erins Elena Doll in Toy Jail Stella:I Will Like to see you put the sippy cup in the trash,Ok she dosent need it anymore Sarah:Ok Put Erin's Sippy cup in the Trash Stella:Good Work Mum still crying and screaming Erin:I WANT MY SIPPY CUP Back! You horrible, evil person! Minutes Later Sarah:You Been placed here because you throwing a fit,what you need to say Erin:Sorry Sarah:Thank You,Are you ready to drink out of your big girl cup? Erin:Yeah Party Planner Paul:Can you tell us the theme we will pick for the twins Erin:Doc Mcstuffins Stella:Puppy Dog Pals Erin:The Muppets Stella:Im Thinking Minions Sarah:How about a Paw Patrol as a Theme Paul:Id Like That Mummy Twins 7th Birthday Party Stella:When the Twins Turn 7,Their Parents Surprised them with a Paw Patrol Theme Patrol BGM playing in Background (we see Erin dressed in a Skye costume) The Table we see Chocolate bones, Chase's Pudding, Rubble Burgers, Paw Print Star Shaped Sandwhiches,Jam Tarts,Chocolate Frogs,Jelly Beans,Skye's Popcorn,Pumpkin Pie Pp,Pup Fudge,Marshall's hat Hat Cupcakes The Drinks theres Chase's Blueberry Juice,Rubble's Lemon Juice,Rocky Apple Juice, Zuma's pumpkin juice, Marshall's Cranberry Juice Sarah:Erin, Do You Understand? it will be No Tweenies and Harry Potter Today. Deal with it. Erin:THATS NOT FAIR I WANT TWEENIES AND HARRY POTTER Sarah:Too Bad. Stop acting like a spoiled brat Stella:Theres some fun surprises,They got a magic show coming in,They got Rabbit coming in Ben:This is gonna be exciting Stella:And their Friends from School and Rugby Club came to the party Ben and Arron: Welcome to Adventure Bay Guest 1:Wow this is so awesome Give the boys a Mickey Mouse Shopper Bag Ben:Wow Paw Patrol Top Trumps,New Headphones and Spider-Man Homecoming DVD Arron:Cool,Phineas and Ferb with Star Wars,Red Headphones and Paw Patrol Top Trumps Paul:And after you open the presents we will put on a Movie Ben:Yes Erin:I Hate Paw Patrol, and I hate stupid stinky boys stuff! I Know ill ruin it just for fun Erin:Mommy hope I don't mind I am leaving the party Arron:What are you doing Erin: Going to my little play house in the backyard Ben;Stay away Erin:NOT ANYMORE Changed from Paw Patrol To The Tweenies song Hey Hey Are You Ready to Play (Erin releases real live bullet ants and cockroaches) Arron:Ewwwww I Don't want that at our Party Ben:Mum Erin changed the Music to the Tweenies theme song Erin: Filthy Snitch! (Erin hops into her pink Power Wheels ride on jeep and drives away on the neighborhood sidewalk) Sarah:Its earning your trip to the naughty cube Missy Changed the Music Back to Paw Patrol BGM (Erin drives faster in her Power Wheel ride on jeep) Erin: You'll never take me alive, evil witch!!!!!!! Sarah:STAY HERE UNTIL I COME AND GET YOU Puts Erins DC Superhero Girls Starfire Doll in Toy Jail Escapes and Changes from Paw Patrol BGM to Harry Potter Soundtrack (Erin takes off her slytherin robe and her clothes and rides in her pink Power Wheels ride on jeep) Ben:I DONT WANT HARRY POTTER HERE Aaron: GO AWAY HARRY POTTER WE DONT WANT YOU AT OUR PARTY Erin: ”SHUT THE F**K UP BEN AND AARON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Sarah:ERIN YOU DO NOT SWEAR AT YOUR BROTHERS!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll TAKE YOU BACK TO THE NAUGHTY CUBE AND STAY HERE FOR 20 MINUTES IF YOU GET UP AGAIN ILL EXTENED TO 30 MINUTES Erin: I hate you and I wish you were dead, mommy!!! Puts Erin's Rapunzel Dress in Toy Jail Changed from Harry Potter Soundtrack to Paw Patrol BGM Stella:Erin was Fighting over the theme until she got one last trick Changed from Paw Patrol BGM to Tweenies soundtrack dumped red fire ants all over the floor and starts laughing (Erin gobbles up all the cupcakes and belches. Then she sneaks into the kitchen with ZzzQuil, Sarah's birth control pills, and her vanilla-flavored sleeping medicine and dumps it all into the bowl full of Polyjuice potion) Paul:Alright I had it. Ow! (Red fire ants and bullet ants start biting Paul) Sarah:Thats Ok she needs to be back on the cube (she gets bit by red fire ants) OWWWW!!! (Red fire ants start crawling up Ben's trouser legs) Aaron: Ouch! AAH! Ow! Red ants!!! changed the music back to Paw Patrol BGM Sarah:Stay here for much longer now,YOU DO NOT EVER CHANGE THE MUSIC,YOUNG LADY,YOU KNOW THEY DONT LIKE HARRY POTTER AND TWEENIES,I AM CLEAR? Erin:(Rudely)Yes, poo-poo. Paul:HEY DONT YOU DARE SMART MOUTH AND BE Cheeky AT YOUR MOTHER Puts Erins Tweenies Busy Book in Toy Jail Erin:I Can the ruin the party If I want too, because it is fun!!! Sarah: It is not fun when you hurt people Stella:Ok She can't see the Rabbit when her time is up and explain why she can't see the rabbit instead she have to write an apology letter in her room. changes the Paw Patrol movie to Frozen Paul:Alright I get the popcorn ready Friends Mother:Ill Serve the Drinks Friends Father:Ill Get the Bags of Snacks (More fire red ants crawl up to the popcorn, drinks and bags of snacks) Erin:Can I watch the movie? Sarah:No Stay in the naughty cube and after your time is up you will be NOT Seeing the Rabbit,Instead you will write a letter of apology. Erin:THATS SO FREAKING UNFAIR, AND I WANT IT MY WAY or I will pee in my pants!!! Paul:If You Yell again you will lose another Toy Erin:Drop Dead! I am peeing in my pants! (Erin Pee's in her pants) Puts Erins Voyager Moana Doll in Toy Jail Minutes Later Sarah:Now Because of your Rude Attitude and being Cheeky,You are not seeing the Rabbit,Ok,Can you take yourself upstairs,Grab a Paper and pencil and you will write me a letter of apology. (little do they know, Erin has put rat poison in the popcorn) Aaron: Hey, the cake is gone!!! There are red ants and bullet ants everywhere! Ow! Ow! They are biting me! Ben: The chocolate frosting tastes like someone took a dump on them!!! The fever fudge is gone too! All of the cupcakes are gone!!! shoots the rabbit killing it puts the movie on and it‘s Frozen Paul: “Hold on that’s not Paw Patrol!!!!!!!!!!” Sarah: “ERIN!!!!!!!!! YOU KNOW THEY DO NOT LIKE FROZEN!!!!!!!!!” Party Aftermath goes upstairs and being writing an apology letter Stella:Erin,Your Mother and Father and I are very Upset with your Behavior,What you did was very disrespectful to your parents Erin: Whatever Stella: its your brothers special day Erin: So what, Smella? Stella: so I like you to write a formal letter of apology for what you did. (we hear vomiting at the party and party guests screaming in agony in the background) Sarah:And because of your rotten and cheeky Attitude, you're going to bed at 7:00 every day for one week,You will not watch TV, Play on my electronics or your IPad, You will not reading books, The Boys will be outside and you will stay inside, Playing with dolls,I Am Clear? Erin:You're the Boss Paul:Get working on your apology letter, Please apology letter said "I'm sorry for ruining your birthday party and I will never do it again ." [Sarah Reads the apology letter Paul:STOP BEING CHEEKY TO YOUR MOTHER,YOU SHALL KNOW BETTER THAN THAT YOUNG LADY Takes Erins Bella, Milo, Fizz and Jake plush toys and puts it in Toy Jail Erin: I'll pee in my pants right now!!! Stella:Erin You are a very Rude Little Girl... Erin: And proud of it, (Bleep) All I want is TWEENIES,NOT THIS BORING, freaky PAW(Bleep)PATROL (Erin Pee's in her pants) Stella:(Angry)YOU BEHAVIOR TODAY IS VERY RUDE AND SPOILED AND I DO NOT LIKE THIS TYPE OF BEHAVIOR {Erin spits on Stella} Stella: YOU GOT A VERY BAD ATTITUDE TO THANK FOR,YOU HURT BEN AND ARRON's FEELINGS,THAT DAY IS SO MEAN TO THEM WHO WANTED TO HAVE A GOOD TIME WITH THEIR FRIENDS Erin: Well their freaky friends stink! Boys stink! Stella: AND WHAT YOU DID MADE MOMMY AND DADDY VERY UPSET AND I SAID AGAIN I don't LIKE IT Erin:Duh, I was only having fun Stella: Don't SAY THAT TRUST ME I've BEEN VISITING FAMILIES FOR 25 YEARS, it is not fun when you cause such serious injury to other people because ants bite people. You could have put people in the hospital. Hits Stella Erin: I'll tear up all the (Bleep) books into shreds!!! Stella:No, ma'am,Hiting is no longer allowed in this house,Dont give me your Dirty looks,Young Lady,This will be No Longer Allowed in this house,Ok You are going to bed now because of your rotten, Disgusting,Cheeky and Rude Attitude Sarah:The Boys are staying up shes Not Having That Privilege Tonight Sarah:Stay in Your Room and Don't Come Out Erin: (Bleep)you (Bleep) I hope this house catches on fire!!!! (Sarah comes into Erin's room and beats Erin with a belt) stabs Sarah and throws her out the window Mummy and Me Time Kids are Playing Disney Magical Dice on Sarahs IPad Erin:Im Elsa Ben:Im Nick Wilde Arron:And I'm Mickey Mouse Sarah:And Ill Be Minnie Mouse Stella:Its off to a Good Start but sadly when Erin Decided to take Bens place in the game Erin:I Got Minnies House Ben:No I Was Here First (Erin then hits Ben) Sarah:Erin This is your warning if you do that again you will be in the naughty cube,Do You Understand Erin:(Cheeky)OK Sarah:Thats it Naughty Cube Puts Erin on the Naughty Cube Puts Erins Wedding Ariel Doll in Toy Jail Sarah:You are No Longer Playing the Game for 4 Minutes Stella:Good Work Escapes and get Carton of Orange Juice, spilling it on the floor Sarah:No Drink Back on the Naughty Cube Erin: NO!!!! Takes the Juice off Erin Puts Erins Frozen Fever Anna Costume in Toy Jail Minutes Later Sarah:Erin,You Been Placed here for taking Bens Place in the game,What You Need to say Erin:Really Very Sorry Sarah:Thank You Paul is in Charge of Bedtime Stella:Now That Discipline is working the next thing is one parent to be in charge of Bedtime Stella:I Will Like is Paul to take charge of bedtime while mum needs her time Paul:Ok Paul:Erin,So Please Get in Bed you got Pre School in the Morning Erin:Not Now I'm watching Tweenies, Butthead Paul:Come on its Sunday you need to be in Bed Erin;Dont tell me what to do,(Bleep)face Paul:IM IN CHRAGE TONIGHT SO GET IN BED OR ELSE YOU WILL LOSE TIME OUTSIDE TOMORROW Erin:Scram now I'm watching Tweenies Paul:THAT DISREPECT HAS GOT TO STOP,THATS BEING CHEEKY AND RUDE TO ME Puts Erins Cinderella Deluxe Costume In Toy Jail Paul:Turn the TV Off and Go to Bed now Erin:(Cheeky)Ok Paul:I Cant stand her Attitude Anymore,Shes a 4 Year Old Girl but acting like a spoiled Teenager Paul:You Never Like this stop,Mommy i need help Goes upstairs and turns Erins TV and DVD Player Off Sarah:You are going to Bed or Else you will not have TV Erin:I Have TV Sarah:You Will NOT Have TV,You will not have your IPad,The Boys will go outside and you will stay inside and sit on the settle and do Nothing,Go To Bed Now Erin:You're the Boss Stella:Shes having nothing tomorrow,she will have to read books instead Erin: I'll tear up all those godd*** books!!! Puts Erin's Top Wing Penny Plush in Toy Jail Paul:Get in Bed Right Now Erin:No Takes Erin's Royal Shimmer Belle Doll and puts it in Toy Jail (Erin Pee's in her pants) Stella:Minutes Later Erin Gives up and goes to sleep Snack Boxes Stella: I've made snack boxes, one for each child. Let's go and search the house for snacks and treats. We will be getting rid of any treats that are rubbish, and any treats that are good goes in the snack bin. Each child will have three snacks per day, that's it. No more. Let's search the pantry and the cupboards, shall we? (all of the snack foods and treats are gathered on the table) Stella: Let's see what we've got...Suzie Q's, little Debbie's oatmeal cream pies, twinkies, slim Jim's, dried mangoes, Sno balls, snack cakes, candy, chips, dried fruit, nuts, cookies, pretzels... And so much more. Erin: MEOW! Stella: That's a Taffy reference! Sarah puts Erin's Top wing colourful cadets book in toy jail. Erin locks her room door and yells inside TOP WING TIME TO EARNS OUR WINGS TOP WING IT'S TIME TO EARN OUR WIIIIIIIIIINGS! Stella Leaves for a Few Days Off to the Rocky Start Stella:The week without me is off to a Rocky Start Sarah:If You go out you will lose time outside and lose another toy Erin:Ok Stella:And At Lunchtime Erin's Behavior is just got worse Erin:Then Better to say (Cheeky) Sorry Sarah:Thats it Naughty Cube Erin:No I'm Sorry Sarah:Too Late now stay on the Naughty Cube for being Rude to Mummy being Cheeky has got to Stop and ITS NO LONGER ALLOWED IN THIS HOUSE Puts Erins Sofia The First Sticker Book in Toy Jail Minutes Later Erin was Allowed to go outside with the Boys Sarah:So Ive Decided to give in Erin's Homework Meltdown Sarah:Erin You Need to come off your IPad and go and get your homework Erin:Later I'm watching Winnie the Pooh is watching The New Adventures if Winnie the Pooh Episode Find Her, Keep Her on Netflix Sarah:Say Goodbye to Winnie the Pooh,No Winnie the Pooh Until you done your Homework Erin:OH WHY I HAVE TOO, you horrible person! Sarah:Erin This is your Warning and you will be on the Cube until you decided to do your homework Puts Erins Tweenies: Colours are Magic DVD in Toy Jail Whines Sarah:Shes not ever gonna win this duel,im stronger than her so I'm gonna do it Bathtime Sarah:Erin,You need to have a Bath now please Ignored Sarah and Watches Elena of Avlour on TV (Erin flips Sarah off) Sarah:Come on Please Turn of Elena Please Erin:Oh Not Now you pinhead, I'm watching This Paul:Hey Don't you ever Ignore your Mother so Go on the Naughty Cube Erin:NO, you dirty b****!!!! Paul:Yes I can Care Puts Erin On The Naughty Cube Paul:Im Getting Sick of being Cheeky and backchat to your Mother,THATS VERY NAUGHTY AND STAY HERE FOR 4 MINUTES Puts Erin's Ariel Costume in Toy Jail Grabs Sarah Sarah:DONT TOUCH YOUR MOMMY Puts Erin's Rainbow Dash Plush in Toy Jail Sarah:Paul,Wheres the 4 Minute Rule Paul:Due to her talking Back to you she have to stay for 7 Minutes,I Cant stand her being very Rude Anymore,This Backtalk needs to stop and now I'm getting very (Bleep) Off,After she done her 7 Minutes she have to go to bed early and she will have a bath tomorrow I'm gonna unplug her tv for the night and she will not get it until After school,Im Getting very Sick off it,(Bleep) Me Sarah:Paul She not gonna stay on that Cube for 7 Minutes,Im Sick of The Back-talking. DVD Meeting Refinements Stella:During the DVD Meeting,They way that Erin Talks back to her parents to grab the Negative Attention so ive grab Erin to the Living room so that they can have a chat with her Sarah:That Rudeness have got to stop,Mummy and Daddy don't like that kind of Behavior,Its Hurt Us, Paul:We want a Good Erin Back,Please That Behavior is not allowed in this house no more,Ok,We want a Good Erin Back,Bad Erin has got to go Sarah:Yeah Minutes Later Paul:Whos Ready to wash the Van? come on Erin:I Wanna wear my Princess Sandles Paul:Good Girl Family Washes the Van Sarah:Good Job Erin Stella:Its the First time that I see Erin washing the Van with Dad and the Boys Sarah:I Got Some Ice Cold Lemonade Drink Lemonade Drinks Lemonade out of her Rapunzel Cup Erin:Ahhhhh Stella:Id Like one Please Sarah:Sure Ben:Thanks Mum Arron:Thanks Minutes Later Sarah:Thanks for washing the Van Gives Erin her Disney Store Rapunzel Costume Sarah:You can have your Rapunzel Costume Back Now Father and Daughter Outing Stella:Im Proud of Sarah and Paul working well Hard In the control and now the last thing before I leave is Paul needs to Spend Dad and Daughter Outing,Paul cant spend time with the boys all of the Time is wearing Pink Lolita Dress and Holding Twilight Sparkle Plush Paul:Are you Ready? The Restraint Erin:Do You That in Elena she meets Sofia the First Paul:Wow Truly Awesome Erin:Elena is in that Locket and they have to defeat the bad guy just like in The Lion Guard Paul;Yeah The Way Back we hear How Far Ill Go in the Background Erin and Paul:AND ONE DAY ILL KNOWW Stella:Im Very Happy for Sarah and Paul are on the same page Goodbye Stella Family Update Category:Episode transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts